Sometimes, The End is Really Just The Beginning
by abrainiac
Summary: Sequel to 'Why am I Acting so Stupid? Oh Right, Because I am!" It's a Kinn pairing  with some others in there . Very angsty, just a warning! Rated for language, because, I mean, who DOESN'T cuss these days! Check it out, peeps!


(A/N): I have returned to you with the very first chapter of the sequel to my story "Why am I acting so stupid? Oh Right, Because I am!" Love you all, not much to say at this point! There's more at the bottom (once you've read the story)! Read on, my good people! Read, review, ENJOY! =D*Lesser-Than Three*

Disclaimer: I suppose I should start anew with some witty, charming disclaimer. I fail at those currently, so you're settling for this:

Knock knock! Who's there? Abrainiac! Abrainiac who? ABRAINIAC WHO DOESN'T OWN GLEE, DUMB$HIT!

* * *

(Kurt's POV)

"I DON'T NEED SOMEONE PROTECTING ME ALL THE TIME!" I yelled, tears running down my face.

"YES, YOU DO! HOW ELSE DO YOU EXPECT THEM TO STOP?" Finn roared. I cowered slightly, but held my ground.

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"

"NO YOU _CAN'T!"_

Silence set over us as we both absorbed what he said.

"Yes, I can," I said quietly, speaking to the floor. He was silent. His eyes were staring at me, wide, shocked. He was silently begging me to forgive what he'd said. "I can take care of myself," I said a bit more boldly, hitching my chin up. I looked him dead in the eyes.

"Kurt… I didn't mean that. I know that you're not helpless," he mumbled, looking down, intimidating by my glare.

"You don't seem to be aware of the fact that I'm _not a little kid_. I've survived all of those years without you,"

"Barely," he whispered, and it was obvious that he didn't think that I could hear him.

I just stared at him. Who was he? I didn't know this person. I did _not_ fall in love with this person. I fell in love with a caring, understanding, loving man. But this… this person just didn't get it.

"You know what, Finn? I really never believed anyone when they said that you were stupid," I took in a big breath. "But I guess we're all wrong, sometimes,"

He jumped back like he'd been electrocuted.

The silence was pure, and the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"I'm not stupid," he murmured.

"Just like I'm not helpless. But, obviously, we were _both_ wrong," I spit at him.

"Kurt, just… calm down. Let's not do anything we might regret…" It was obvious that he was hurting, but trying not to let it show.

"The only thing that I regret doing is _dating you!_ Honestly, what do we even have in common?" I asked him desperately.

Silence.

"I have to go," I whispered harshly, getting up off of his bed. All that I was doing was looking for a reason to stay.

"Kurt, please, tell me that we're still okay," he begged.

"I would…" I said slowly, and he looked hopeful. "…but I hate to lie,"

"Kurt, don't do this!"

"It's already done," I hissed, and slammed the door to his room.

I paused for a second, leaning against the door heavily, listening. There was no sound on the other side. Just stunned silence.

I got up shakily and walked out of his house. Once in my car, it hit me what had just happened.

I had just been a total bitch to the love of my love. To the man that had done so much for me. The one who I'd already hurt so much… _shit._

I started to sob uncontrollably, putting my head down on the steering wheel.

How did things go so wrong?

We'd nearly lasted a year. One full, blissful year.

Sure, there'd been some issues here and there, but we'd been going strong for so long. But now, it was all just falling apart. Ever since the start of the school year, things had been going downhill. The Glee Club was flailing, still suffering from the ego-hit that was Regionals, the school was hating on Finn for being bi, and worst of all (to Finn), my bullying had gotten much worse.

I was getting slushie-facials daily (sometimes multiple times a day), and taking dumpster-dives twice a week. It was a regular schedule for me; no real hassle (if a little annoying at times). I was blasting through it; I was doing just fine.

But, apparently, not to Finn. He was going ballistic, watching me being bullied. It wasn't like he could do anything. Honestly, I felt a bit bad for him, but it was no big deal.

I'd suffered through much worse. I was doing fine, but the bullying was taking a toll on him. And, by extension, on our relationship.

Yeah, it really sucked.

It was getting to us.

And now, it was breaking us.

I took in a final sniffle, and looked up at Finn's window longingly. That is, until I saw his figure jumping into the shadows. He had been _fucking watching me!_ That little voyeur!

I angrily gunned the engine and peeled out of the driveway.

Yeah, not much regret at this point.

* * *

(Finn's POV)

"_Fuck,_" I cursed under my breath. Kurt had seen me, and he had _not_ looked pleased. I'd just been curious! That's all! I mean, what did you expect? He practically fucking broke up with me! And he storms out, acting all angry and stuff, then cries his eyes out in his car?

I mean… what the hell?

If he was so sad about it, why did he even do it in the first place? Why couldn't he just calm down for _two fucking seconds_ to hear me out?

I knew that he acted tough, and acted like the bullying was no big deal. But I, personally, called bullshit.

I mean, how can one person go through so much _crap _on a daily basis, and be totally fine afterwards? It just didn't make sense. It just _hurt_ so bad to see him like that.

I hated to see him humiliated. I hated to see him put up that mask, that terrible wall, that face that I didn't know.

Why couldn't everyone just hurt me instead? It would be so much better if they'd just pick on me.

It would be more fair, too. Kurt was half their size, if even that.

They were just picking on him because he's small, and girly, and fragile-looking, and o_h so hot_… woah, stay on topic!

Just… seeing his face made it so much worse. Seeing his face when I yelled at him… it scared me. It reminded me of when I used to pick on him, too. It was like his face when I told him that I couldn't go to prom with him, but I knew how important dances were to teen gays.

It was that face that he had when he'd slushied himself for me. The face that had started this all. And, maybe, it was ending it, too.

I just… I couldn't deal with this.

Maybe Kurt was right; maybe things just weren't okay right now. Maybe he needed some time to make himself feel better.

I knew that _I_ really did. I needed to collect myself. I mean, maybe Kurt was right. Maybe the bullying really _was_ no big deal. I doubted it, but I had to give it a shot; for him.

Maybe I could get over it. Maybe I could accept the fact that some people would always hate him- no, _us_.

We were one unit, now. We'd been together for almost a year; that's like a _lifetime_ in highschool. We could survive.

If Kurt would just put forth the effort that I was, maybe – just maybe – we could make this work. Maybe we'd grow old together. Maybe we'd end up like those fairy tales; with a '_happily ever after_'.

We just both had to want it.

* * *

(A/N): Okay, PLEASE don't hate me! This whole thing was kind of crucial to the storyline, and I just wanted to get it out of the way quick. Things are going to be set at a pretty slow pace, but not too bad. Alrighty, I'm going out of town tonight, and I won't be home until Saturday! I'm going to try to upload chapter two by tonight, but I'm not quite done, so don't count on it!

Please review; it means the whole world to me. Review even if it's to tell me you hate me for how I started this out! Reviews make the world go ROOOUUUUNND! Oh, and reviews = faster writing (proven fact). And if you absolutely MUST reach me in the place with no internet...

SUCKS FOR YOU!

*Lesser-Than Three*


End file.
